


Hidden Melancholy(Rewrite)

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RAWR xD, as usual, its fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: To anyone else, it wouldn't have been a big deal. However, to Matt, it was detrimental.





	Hidden Melancholy(Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Hippity hoppity gamers. I've got some ideas for some original stories, but I kinda wanted to rewrite this one because I had a better idea for it. So, I hope you guys enjoy this better version. Comments are always appreciated and I hope you all have a lovely day!

Matt was the type of guy to plan out what he was going to wear a day in advance. 

 

Though, it wasn’t like it ever really mattered, anyway. He usually defaulted to wearing a black shirt with his signature purple hoodie and/or green overcoat. For most days, planning wasn’t ever truly needed. However, today was a bit different. 

 

It was a chilly late-October morning. The colors of the leaves had changed into vibrant pigments of yellow, orange and red. They had begun to fall off of the branches and onto the ground as the cold autumn wind blew them off. The bright colors of the leaves contrasted well with the dark grey clouds in the sky that always seemed to cover up the sun. It was the perfect weather to bundle up in a sweater, which was exactly what Matt intended to do. 

 

He woke up that morning with exactly what he wanted to wear in mind as usual. To anyone else, it didn’t seem like anything special; just a black pair of pants with a black sweater. But to Matt, that black sweater meant the world to him. 

 

He could remember exactly when he got it. He was with his parents, out shopping for...something. He didn’t remember that part, but he did remember his parents buying him that black sweater. It was something to treasure, really. It reminded him of the few times he got to actually spend entire days with both of his parents. It made him feel warm, partly because of the fact that it was a sweater and that’s what it was supposed to do, and partly because it filled him with happy memories of the past in a sort of sweet, nostalgic feeling. He felt like today was the perfect day to wear his favorite sweater and relive that nostalgia.  

 

Matt opened up his closet and rummaged around for a bit to find that his sweater wasn’t in there. He let out a soft huff, but wasn’t too surprised. His room was a wreck, after all. Speaking of, he should really clean it up sometime. 

 

He spent a few more moments rummaging through various piles of clothes and searching through his many drawers that were filled with random knick-knacks and other nonsense. His panic rose when he was unable to find it after ten minutes of searching. He couldn’t think of anywhere else to look. But, it was impossible for him to have lost it! Well...no it wasn’t, actually. But still, the sweater was precious to him! There was no way he could have lost it! 

 

He quickly looked around in a bit of a panic before he caught the sight of what seemed to be a black sleeve poking out from under his bed. He gasped, tripping over a few things on the floor as he dashed over to his bed. He knelt down and grabbed the sleeve, gently tugging it out from under the bed. Sure enough, he was holding his black sweater. He grinned, hugging it close to himself. He then held the sweater up in front of himself by the arms, and gasped once again. However, this gasp was in pure shock. 

 

There were a few large holes in the sleeves, along with some loose threads that dangled from the holes. Matt’s happiness shattered upon the sight. 

 

He didn’t understand. What the hell could have happened to it? Did his own carelessness destroy the sweater as it was left under the bed? Did something else tear it up without his knowledge? He hugged the sweater close again, his eyes stinging with tears. God, he was so reckless. And now his favorite sweater was  _ ruined _ . To anyone else, it would’ve seemed stupid. But to Matt, it was detrimental. Nothing really did stay untouched, did it? He couldn’t help but let out a few sobs, hugging the article of clothing tightly to his chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried, dripping down onto the sweater. 

 

Of course, someone else was bound to hear his sobbing at some point with how loud it was. 

 

Tord was in the livingroom, watching some random show on the television. When he paused it to get something to drink, he heard muffled sobbing from upstairs. He bit his lip, knowing that there could really only be one person that would be crying upstairs. 

 

It was awkward. Really awkward. He hated listening to people cry, especially people that he didn’t normally hear cry, like Matt. He couldn’t even ignore it and turn the television up, as the sound was now burned into his mind. He felt like he had to do something, even if it was as small as just knocking on his door and asking if he was okay. 

 

Tord sighed, turning away from the kitchen and walking toward the stairs. He stood there for a few moments, his hand on the railing and one foot on the first step. He inhaled deeply and hesitantly walked up the stairs, cringing as the sound got louder. 

 

It wasn’t long before he reached Matt’s door. Yep, it was  _ definitely  _ Matt crying. He could easily hear the other’s sobs through the door. Not wanting to just stand there silently and listen to his friend cry, he brought his hand up and hesitantly knocked on the door. “Er...Matthew?” He said after knocking. 

 

Matt gasped softly in surprise. “T-Tord?” He called through the door in a shaky voice. He wiped his eyes with his arm, sniffling quietly. 

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Tord answered. “Are...you okay?” 

 

“W-Well, I…” Matt sniffled again before replying. “N-Not really, no…” 

 

“Can...I come in…?” Tord hesitantly questioned, his hand on the doorknob as he waited for Matt to reply. Now that he had bothered to come up here and ask if he was okay, he might as well actually try to help Matt out. He didn’t want to just leave him like this. 

 

“Y-Yeah…sure,” Matt responded. It always comforted him to talk to someone else. Hopefully it would help him again. 

 

Tord turned the doorknob and opened the door. He was greeted with the sight of Matt, who was now sitting on the bed, holding his black sweater with a red, tear stained face. Tord’s eyes trailed down to the sweater, before back up to Matt’s face. He walked over and sat next to the other on the bed. 

 

“So...what’s wrong?” Tord asked. 

 

“My-My sweater got ruined!” Matt held the sweater up in front of Tord, showing the other the holes and loose threads. “And-And it was my favorite one!” As he explained what was wrong, he felt like he was on the verge of crying again. He let out a harsh sniffle, wiping his eyes with his arm again.

 

“Ah...that’s it?” Tord blinked. For all of that crying, he figured that something much more serious happened. 

 

“Huh?” Matt set the sweater back down in his lap. “What do you mean “that’s it”?!” Insult filled his tone as he began to glare at Tord. 

 

“It’s just a sweater, isn’t it…?” Tord tilted his head. “I mean, it sucks that it was your favorite sweater and everything, but....it isn’t that big of a deal, right?”

 

Matt huffed sharply. “It is a big fucking deal, you douche!” He snapped at Tord. “You have no idea how much this sweater means to me!” 

 

Tord jumped a bit when Matt began to yell at him. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that Tord was bad with empathy. Judging by how violently Matt reacted, what he said must have been pretty insensitive to him. God, he was the worst at comforting people. He had absolutely nothing going for him when it came to that. He wasn’t a sympathetic listener like Tom, or good at telling jokes like Edd. Hell, for a few moments he even contemplated getting one of the other two to help him with Matt, but that’d be stupid. He had to do this himself. 

 

“Sorry,” Tord muttered in apology. “Well, then...why does it mean so much to you?” His tone grew softer as he spoke, making Matt’s angry gaze become less intense. Eventually, he simmered down, and he began to speak in a calm, yet sad, tone. 

 

“My...My parents gave it to me when I was younger,” he quietly explained with a sniffle. “And....well, I never got to see them that much. ‘Cause they were always out at work and stuff. It-It just-” Matt’s voice cracked as he spoke. “It just reminded me of those times. And...now it’s ruined!” 

 

Tord listened to Matt intently, an indescribable feeling rising in him. He knew exactly how that felt. He knew  _ exactly  _ how it felt to lose things. How it felt to lose things that were near and dear to you. He scooted closer to Matt and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a comforting gesture. 

 

“I...know what that feeling is like,” Tord began, carefully choosing his words. “Losing something that was important to you...it sucks. But...eventually, we learn how to move on from those painful memories. Because the faster you stop dwelling on old memories, the faster you can make and appreciate newer, better memories. Right?”

 

“I...y-yeah.” Matt nodded, though was filled with a feeling of gnossienne. Tord had lost things, too? It made him wonder what Tord lost, or what Tord even  _ had  _ to lose in the first place. But, those questions aside, it made him feel a bit better to know that Tord had an idea of how he was feeling. 

 

“Plus,” Tord added on. “I’m sure someone could sew up those holes for you.”

 

“Yeah...Yeah, you’re right.” Matt nodded and smiled a bit, making Tord smile back instinctively. “Thanks, Tord.” He wrapped his arms around the Norwegian in a tight hug, the sweater now being pressed between them. 

  
  
“Ah-! Of course, Matthew,” Tord replied with a small laugh, his cheeks flushing pink. God, he was just as bad with handling affection as he was with comforting people. Regardless, he hugged back. “Anytime.”

 

Matt’s smile grew. Honestly, he had no idea Tord could be this comforting. But, it wasn’t an unpleasant surprise. Questions about Tord still lingered in his mind, though. 

 

Perhaps he should talk to him more. 


End file.
